


Me and You

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, NFA Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case gets Jethro to thinking.  Tobias listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and You

Tobias Fornell stepped into the house and cocked his head to the side. “Huh.” The music playing through the house immediately lowered volume, and he called out. “Never took you for a Marvin Gaye fan.” 

“Wasn't,” the other voice replied, and the FBI agent followed it down to the basement where his lover sat, sanding the parts of his latest project. “Then, the kids started singin' it on this last case.” Tobias snorted. Gibbs' last case had involved a fraternization charge gone wrong. 

“DiNutzo start singing it?” 

Gibbs' only response at first was to look up at him with an incredulous expression on his face. His team called it the 'yathink face'. “Tony started it, but damn if Abby didn't pick it up. Then, Tim started to. Even caught Duck whistlin' it a time or two.” 

“Ziva didn't join in?” 

Gibbs snorted. “Naw. Wouldn't be caught dead singin' somethin' that wasn't for a case. But she did sit there tappin' her knife out in the rhythm.” He rolled his eyes, and Tobias laughed long and hard. Gibbs managed a grunt, knowing how funny it actually was. He shook his head, and patted the other seat. He sat down in it. When Tobias had finished laughing, he continued, completely changing the subject. Tobias was actually okay with that. “Get your case wrapped up?” 

“In nice, neat little bows. God, fraud is so annoying.” Gibbs grunted his agreement again. “Give me a good, old-fashioned murder any day of the week.” It sounded bad, but both men knew what he meant. “By the time we were done, all of us were lookin' cross-eyed. So, what's got you listenin' to old Marvin tonight?” It was his turn to change the subject. 

Gibbs set down his sandpaper and stood up, reaching to pull Toby back up to a stand. The two men were of a height, though Tobias was just a little shorter. “Been thinkin'.” He stepped closer to Tobias and wrapped his arms around the other man. 

Tobias was grateful, but this was a little bit different than their usual arrangement. “Yeah?” He stepped into the embrace, and was surprised when Gibbs started swaying a bit. “What about?” He felt a little like a girl laying his head against his lover's shoulder, but it felt good. Normally, he'd be spouting crap and teasing and driving Jethro into action, but tonight, serious silence seemed more appropriate. 

“Kid got killed because his lover didn't want anybody t' know they were together.” Jethro rolled his eyes, as he did often, at the stupidity of criminals. “Was thinkin'...” And Toby could see exactly where this was going. And it felt good. 

“I wouldn't mind, Jethro, but ...” He looked up, nuzzling the other man's cheek a bit. “I don't want you to get in trouble. The Bureau's more liberal about that kind of thing than yours is.” 

“Yeah. But with DADT gone, they gotta just suck it up and deal with it. Nothin' says I can't have a lover, s'long as he's not in my chain of command. Even that, I think they'd think twice, cuz we've all been there so long.” Jethro shrugged and pulled Toby in tighter. “'Sides I don't want any of them. Want you.” 

“You want to make this more permanent?” They'd been on-again, off-again lovers for years, but lately, both of them seemed to itch to make it something more … defined. “Wanna be my boyfriend, Jethro?” 

Jethro laughed, like Toby knew he would. “Yeah, Tobias, I'll be your boyfriend. Don't even have t' leave me a note with boxes.” That got Toby laughing. 

Smiling, they swayed in their embrace, the words washing over them. 

“It takes two, baby, me and you... just takes two....”


End file.
